


It's 3/9ths of a Farm

by ahriasunday



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), THE9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caves, Friendship, Gals Being Genuine Pals, Jiaqi's excitement to wield a pickaxe, Keran doing her best, Monsters, Time Freeze, Yu Yan's "military training" paying off, farming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahriasunday/pseuds/ahriasunday
Summary: A hotel mishap renders Keran, Kiki, and Yu Yan confused as they wake up in homes that aren't their own. On a farm that isn't their own... or is it? Stay tuned for a tale in which the three girls struggle to go through the motions of Pelican Town while simultaneously working their way back home.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	It's 3/9ths of a Farm

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was a sprint so it's a bit all over the place but I'm working to improve the pacing for further chapters... Enjoy!~

Keran woke up with a headache, and an extreme sense of being disoriented. Almost as if she had just passed out and woken up after an accident. But something about this was not an accident, and the sense of disorientation was not from being hurt, but from waking up in a room that wasn’t her own.

In fact, this whole house wasn’t her own. She immediately panicked at this realization, kicking off the sheets and hopping off of bed. Wait, why were her shoes even still on? No time to think about that though, she ran out of the room and the house, met with a wide open field of what would have been empty if it wasn’t for all the overgrown grass, trees, and stones lying around. Though next to her house she could see two other smaller houses. That was interesting.

Cautiously she walked over to the first house, which was made up of stone, and knocked. Keran really hoped there was someone in there who would be able to help her. The inhabitant that opened the door was not what she had expected, and left her more confused. A groggy Jiaqi answered, and when they looked at each other, suddenly the house dweller was wide awake.

“HUH? Where- what- where are we?” Jiaqi asked. That question Keran legitimately could not answer. But if Jiaqi was there then it only meant one thing. Quickly she ushered her roommate over to the third door, and just like she had expected, Yu Yan was dwelling in that house. Great, so the three of them who expected themselves to wake at the hotel waiting for their next day of rehearsals, now were in some unknown territory.

They all attempted to recall the moments preceding their awakening. They were messing around in the hotel, having some sort of charades where they tried to imitate animals, when Yu Yan had slipped on a faulty floorboard towards the corner of the room. She was trying to imitate a spider, and just when she thought the floor would catch her, it brought her to her demise.

“Yeah.” Jiaqi agreed this had happened, then recalling how when they had peeked in there was a box of some sorts, which they had never intended to touch. But as all three of them gathered around it and discussed what to do with it, their younger friend got impatient.

Yu Yan said something along the lines of “Well it doesn’t seem dangerous” reaching for it, then they awoke in this place.

As much as they wanted to be annoyed, it was an honest mistake, and none of them knew what would have happened had they actually called someone. Midway through their discussion they saw something- or- someone approaching the houses from the path down the road. He seemed to be an older fellow with a brown golfer hat and a green shirt on, brown suspenders over it. The three girls looked really puzzled, but maybe he had some answers so they decided to go along with it.

“Welcome!” His friendliness and cheeriness definitely contrasted the girls’ confusion “I’m Mayor Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town, which is technically the town next door, but this farm also belongs to it.” The more he spoke, the more they thought they would get answers but instead were confused.

“I’m sorry, did you say Mayor?” Keran asked.

“Why yes! I was good friends with the old sir that owned this land before you three came and bought it.” The three of them nodded, not really agreeing with what had happened, instead trying to egg him on to say more. “So, what are you all planning to do with this farm here? Wait don’t tell me actually, I would like to be surprised with how well you all restore it. Anyways, if you need to sell anything, you throw it in this here bin-” he pointed at a giant wooden bin next to Keran’s house. “I’ll come pick it up every night and you should see your cash in the morning. Thank you again for taking over this land, the old man’s grandchild wasn’t really into this farming stuff. Goodbye!” The girls waved goodbye to him, before turning to look at each other.

Jiaqi was the first to say something “So… we own a farm now?” the others looked at her in disbelief.

“How are we going to get back, are we even going to go back?” Yu Yan asked, to which Keran shrugged at. Upon shrugging, she heard something rumble behind her. That’s when she realized she had a bookbag on.

Actually all of them had bookbags on, they’ve had them on the entire time somehow. What was even up with this place? Either way they all took them off, checking the contents inside.

“This is an axe, oh a pickaxe. Watering can.” Keran was listing off the items before she was interrupted by Jiaqi.

“Hoe!”

“Hey, don’t call someone that-” Yu Yan jumped to defend, and Jiaqi shook her head.

“No, this is a hoe.” she held up the gardening tool to both of their faces, waving it around to emphasize that she was not insulting anybody at all.

They all looked at their items, wondering what to even do with them, so they failed to notice the person sneaking up behind them.

“Hey all of you! Welcome to the farm!” A ginger woman had scared the crap out of all of them. “Oh I’m sorry I should have given some warning. I’m Robin! The town’s carpenter. I heard that there were some folk moving into this farm and wanted to check up and see. As well as offer my services. Though I’m shocked anyone would wanna move into this dump though- haha- no offense I’m sure you all could make a great space out of this place. With my help too, if ya ever need it just make sure to come up to the mountains and let me know! Bring sufficient wood and money too. What are your names by the way?”

“Keran”  
“Jiaqi”  
“Yu Yan”

“Well it’s nice to meet you all, but I should be heading out now. Bye!” Just as soon as she came, Robin left, leaving the three in even more confusion.

“Carpenter? Maybe she could fix up these dingy sheds for us.” Jiaqi was thinking out loud.

“You’re thinking about that when we don’t even know how to get back home… unbelievable.” Yu Yan mumbled under her breath, but everyone could still hear it.

Keran decided to de-escalate the situation before it elevated. “I’m sure a way out will come, but we have to survive for now. I mean, if we’re here now we might as well do something about it.”

“I guess you’re right” Yu Yan looked all serious all of a sudden, then picked up an axe. “Well, this forest isn’t going to clear itself.”

Jiaqi was ready, pickaxe in hand and already standing up “That’s the spirit!”

Keran was kind of regretting all of the earlier encouragement, reaching for a scythe. Cutting grass shouldn’t be too bad now… right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you look forward to what's next :)


End file.
